This invention relates to metal chelates and the formation of metal-chelate protein conjugates.
Interest in the art in metal chelates and in methods for forming metal chelate-protein conjugates for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes continues. Representative type chelates and conjugates and methods for forming conjugates are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,106, 4,472,509, 4,339,426. One example of such conjugates is a metal chelate-monoclonal antibody conjugate. Other proteins including antibody fragments, polyclonal antibodies, antigens, blood proteins, or proteins bound to blood lymphocytes or other cells can also be employed in the formation of conjugates.
A method for synthesis of bifunctional metal chelates for conjugation to proteins involves reduction of amino acid amides to ethylenediamines to form monosubstituted derivatives which are converted to bifunctional ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) chelates by alkylation with haloacetic acid. (Yeh, et al. 100 Anal. Biochem. 152,1979). Similarly, monosubstituted diethylenetriamine is synthesized by reaction of ethylenediamine with an amino acid ester and reduction of the resulting amide carbonyl. (Brechbiel, et al. 25 Inorg. Chem. 25:2772-2781 (1986). Alkylation of the diethylenetriamine with haloacetic acid produces a monosubstituted bifunctional diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA) chelate.
Another method of synthesis of a bifunctional DTPA involves reaction of a DTPA or EDTA carboxylate with an chloroformate ester to form a reactive anhydride. (Krejcarek, et al. 77 Biochem. Biophys Res. Commun. 581, 1977). The dianhydride of DTPA used as a bifunctional chelate is prepared by dehydration of the parent DTPA. (Hnatowich, et al. 33 Int. J. Appl. Rad. Isot. 327, 1982). The practice of using an EDTA chelate monosubstituted at the carbon-1 position to better retard the release of metal from chelate in vitro than the unsubstituted EDTA chelate has also been reported. (Meares, et. al. 142 Anal. Biochem. 68, 1984).
Generally, the prior art has formed metal-protein chelate conjugates by mixing monosubstituted bifunctional EDTA or DTPA chelates or DTPA anhydrides with proteins followed by reaction with the metal to be chelated (Krejcarek, et al., 77 Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 581, 1977); Brechbiel, et al. 25 Inorg. Chem. 5783, 1986). Imaging of tumor target sites in vivo with metal chelate conjugated monoclonal antibodies prepared according to these methods has been reported. (Khaw, et al. 209 Science 295, 1980). Sheinberg, et al. 215 Science 1511, 1982). Diagnosis of human cancer in vivo using metal chelate conjugated monoclonal antibody has also been reported. (Rainsbury, et al. Lancet 2, 694, 1983). But attempts to employ the tumor localizing properties of metal chelate conjugated monoclonal antibodies for therapeutic purposes have not found common usage, in part because metals may be (and often are) released from the metal chelate conjugate in vivo and, particularly in the case of radioactive metal salts, may produce undesirable concentrations of toxic radionuclides in bone marrow or the like even if the conjugates are rigorously purged of adventitiously bonded metal. A process for purifying metal chelate protein conjugates of adventitiously bonded metals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,509. The importance of using very strong metal chelates to firmly link radiometals to monoclonal antibodies and of rigorous purification of the conjugates to effect maximal tumor localization and minimize delivery to non-target tissues is discussed in Brechbiel, et al. (25 Inorg. Chem. 1986). Undesirable localization of potentially therapeutic radionuclides released in mice in vivo from metal chelate conjugated polyclonal antibodies have precluded therapy investigation in humans. (Vaughn, et. al. EIR-Bericht. 78, 1986). Increased in vivo bone uptake of radiometal injected for therapy as a metal chelate conjugated monoclonal antibody has also been reported. (Hnatowich, et al. 26 J. Nucl. Med. 503, 1985). The amount of potentially therapeutic doses in humans of radiometal chelated polyclonal antibody has been limited by bone marrow toxicity(Order, et al, 12 Int. J. Rad. Oncol. 277, 1986).
It is evident from the above that there continues to be a need for more effective metal chelate protein conjugates that firmly link metals to proteins to minimize metal release and permit highly selective delivery of metals to targeted sites in vivo.